Beware of Hungry Princesses
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Sakura has been in the Flower Kingdom for 24 days. When she hears about a dinner party after dance practice, she goes right away, because she is really hungry! She finds herself eating with her partner Klaus, when she notices that he has a small problem!


_**A/N:**__ This is my first attempt at writing a Princess Debut story, so please be nice! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything in the Princess Debut series, so don't sue me! _

_Thanks to __**Peach the Hedgehog**__ for her help in making this a reality. _

_**Beware of Hungry Princesses**_

It was the 24th day of Sakura's stay in the Flower Kingdom. With each new day, the time for the Ball in Saint-Lyon grew closer and closer. The girl walked down to Practice Hall, wondering if her partner, Prince Klaus from the Republic of Lamor, was already there and waiting for her. As the brown haired girl opened the door and walked inside she smiled. Sure enough there he was, waiting patently for her. As she walked over, he gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning Klaus," she said, returning his warm smile. "How are you this morning?"

Klaus stood up and smiled even more. "Good morning, Sakura! I'm doing just fine today, thank you for asking. So, are you ready to dance?"

"Of course, I'm all ready!" Sakura chirped in reply. "What would you like to start with?"

The dark brown haired Prince looked back at the girl that he thought was the Flower Princess. "I don't know. What would you like to dance, Sakura?"

Sakura gave it a moment of thought. "How about we begin with Swan Lake?"

Klaus gave her an approving nod. "That's a nice one!" he replied before giving her a curious look. "Are you feeling nervous again?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "A little, does it show?"

"Yes, it does," he answered, giving the girl a smile and walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Just remember what I've told you before. The important thing is to relax and just have fun!"

The Flower Princess nodded. "Thank you Klaus! Shall we?"

Klaus gave her a smile. "Yes, let's dance!"

The music of Swan Lake began to play and the Prince and Princess started their dance, something that was always interesting to do. Klaus smiled happily as they danced to Swan Lake. It was one of the few songs where he was able to dip Sakura. To him, she seemed very flexible and it amazed him at how far backwards she could go.

Once the music stopped and the dance was finished the Flower Princess gave her partner a smile. "That was fun!" she said happily. "What shall we do next?"

Klaus smiled back at her. "I was just about to ask that myself," he admitted. After a moment of thought, he grinned. "Maybe we should dance the Minuet?"

Sakura smiled back. "That's fine with me!"

Once again the melodic sound of music filled the practice hall and the couple began to dance. This dance was done as a cha-cha-cha and was a favorite of Sakura's; she loved to dance this with Klaus.

After the music stopped Sakura gave her partner an approving grin. "Whew! That was good! You dance so well!"

Klaus returned the girl's smile. "You are also a fine dancer Sakura! Sometimes I feel like you are leading me!" he remarked. "So, what should we dance next?"

The Flower Princess thought about the question for a moment. "Hm, how about we do Carmen next?"

Klaus nodded in approval. "Let's do it!"

Another great dance for both of them, this one was always fun to do with all the moves and steps they had to do. "Wow that was fun!" Sakura said sounding a little winded.

Klaus smiled back at the brown haired Princess. "Yes it was!" he replied, trying not to sound as tired as he felt. "How about we do When the Saints Go Marching In now?"

Sakura gave an approving nod. "That's a good one! I like that one a lot!"

The music began to play and the two begin to dance once again. It's a very simple dance and done in the form of a slow foxtrot. This was different from how Sakura had known it until now. As the song was coming to the close, both of the dancers were showing signs that they both were getting pretty tired.

Sakura wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. "Whew, I need a rest! I'm so tired and I'm getting hungry!"

Klaus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm tired too. Let's end the lessons today," he said with a smile. "I'll see you later, Sakura!" He walked out of the practice hall, his smile firmly in place. Once she was sure that he was gone Sakura doubled over in pain.

A small mouse like creature with pink rimmed glasses flew over and gave the brown haired girl a concerned look. "Is there something wrong, Princess?"

Sakura looked back up at her tutor and groaned. "My stomach hurts! I'm so hungry!"

Kip shook his head slowly. "Man oh man!" he replied. "Well, you are luck Princess! The chef is holding a dinner party at the castle to show off his cooking skills."

Sakura forced herself back up to her feet. "Really? Can I go?"

"Well yes..." Kip stopped in midsentence as a blur flew past him and out the door, heading in the direction of the castle. The mouse's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, she's gone already! Beware of hungry Princesses!" he said as he floated after her.

It doesn't take long for the Flower Princess to arrive at the dining room. A smile filled her face as the tantalizingly good smells filled her nose. She reached out and opened the wooden door and walked inside. She looked around at the guests mingling about and to her surprise she saw a familiar face standing a short distance away. "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

Klaus looked over at the Flower Princess and gave her a smile. "Well, I heard about the dinner party that the chef is holding and I was hungry too, so I thought I'd stop by."

Sakura smiled back at the Prince. "That's wonderful! Would you like to join me?" she asked, pointing to an empty table with two chairs.

The dark brown haired young man returned the Flower Princess' smile. "I would love to!" he replied walking over to the table and sitting down.

A few minutes later a short portly figure clad in a stark white Chef's uniform walked out of the kitchen and stood before the seated guests. His body was completely covered in fur, and he looked a lot like a dog, but by now, Sakura was used to it. "I welcome everyone to my dinner party! Please enjoy the finest in culinary delights, courtesy of me of course!"

Sakura gave Klaus a hungry grin. "I can't wait to eat! I'm starving."

Klaus returned the girl's smile. "I'm hungry as well."

About that time the Chef noticed his two honored guests and walked over to greet them. "Princess Sakura, Prince Klaus, I am honored that you have decided to join me in this celebration of fine food! Your taste buds are going to think they are in paradise!"

Kip finally managed to catch up to the two and flew over to Sakura and Klaus, who were waiting for their food. As soon as the servers placed it on the table they dug in. And when Sakura digs in..., she ate pretty quickly. Klaus only smiled as he ate the food on his plate. Kip gave the brown haired girl a playful nudge. "Wow, you sure ate a lot there, Princess!"

Sakura looked over at Kip and grinned. "Hey, that's rude, don't you think? I just happen to like food. That's not a problem, is it?"

Klaus didn't hear the exchange between the Flower Princess and Kip. A frown crossed his face as he looked at the remaining item on his plate... a piece of durian fruit.

Sakura gave her dance partner a quizzical look. "Is there something wrong Klaus? You haven't eaten the fruit?"

Kip looked over at the Prince and nodded. "Yeah, you're just staring at your plate."

Klaus sighed. "Yeah, about that... I... well... don't like the smell of durians. But, I can't just leave it here... that would be rude to the chef!"

Sakura gave a nod in agreement. "How about you hold your nose while you eat it?" she suggested.

Klaus looked at her with a small look of confusion on his face. "Hold my nose? Why would I do that?"

Sakura smiled in return. "If you do that you won't smell the durian when you eat it. That way you can finish your plate and you won't insult the Chef."

Klaus nodded. "Well... okay, I'll try it." He placed his hand up to his face and used two of his fingers to pinch his nose closed and picked up the durian fruit with his other hand. He put the fruit in his mouth chomped down on it. He chewed slowly and swallowed. He repeated this until the fruit was gone. But he didn't really look happy about it.

The brown haired girl gave her partner a confused look. "Why are you still looking that way? You ate all of the fruit."

"Oh I am happy that I ate the fruit," Klaus replied softly.

"You sure don't look like it," Kip retorted.

"I agree. What's wrong?"

Klaus shook his head slowly. "Oh well... holding my nose made it so I couldn't taste it either... not tasting the food... that's the worst compliment you could give a Chef!"

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. "I see. Well, we'll just have to keep that a little secret between you and me."

A suddenly serious look filled the green eyed Prince's face and he called out loudly. "Another order of durian fruit for me please!"

The Chef, hearing the Prince's request walked up to their table. "Of course you Highness, right away!" He looked over his shoulder at one of the many servers waiting on the guests. "You there, get more durian fruit for Prince Klaus!"

"Yes Chef!" The servant nearest the portly Chef said before hurrying into the kitchen. A short time later he reemerged with a plate of durian fruit and took it to the table, placing it down in front of Klaus. "Please enjoy your Highness!" he said before bowing deeply and then he stepped away from the table.

"I'm pleased that you find the durian so tasty! I hand picked them myself" the Chef said proudly.

Klaus gave the large man a smile. "Yes, it defiantly shows." He looked intently at the durian fruit and a very determined look filled his face.

To say the least, Sakura and Kip are stunned. Klaus went through all of the trouble just to eat the first one! Why did he go and order a second one for?!

A curious look filled the Flower Princess' face. "Why did you ask for more? I thought you disliked the smell of durian fruit."

The dark brown haired Prince nodded. "I do. But stay out of this, Sakura! This is my fight!" He gave a serious look at the fruit. It looked like he was going to eat it, bad smell or not!

Both Sakura and Kip watched, stunned as Klaus began to eat.

Klaus chewed and swallowed the fruit, this time he didn't hold his nose. From the first bite, his determination melted away into a grin, and as he ate every last bite a smile filled his face. This time he was satisfied.

Sakura smiled at her dance partner. "You did it! You ate every last one of them!"

Klaus returned his partner's smile. "Yes, I did! And you know what? Despite the smell, they actually taste pretty good!"

The Chef walked back over to the table and when he saw the empty plate he gave Klaus a smile. "I see you found them all to your liking! You must certainly have a taste for good food!"

Sakura nodded, giving Klaus a tiny wink.

Klaus caught the wink, and smiled in return. "Yes, indeed. My compliments to you Chef, the food was quite delicious."

The portly man beamed proudly and bowed. "Thank you so very much for the compliment your Highness!"

"Well you deserve it! You make the greatest meals!" the Prince added happily.

A smile filled the Chef's face. "Thank you your Highness. Please fell free to sample my cuisine whenever you feel like it!" Once again he bowed deeply. "Please excuse me."

"Of course, Chef!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you!" Klaus said in agreement. "Well, I'm full. I think I'll be heading back for today."

A hopeful look filled the Flower Princess' face. "Would you like me to accompany you to the castle's main entrance?"

"Sure I would love to have you accompany me!" Klaus replied.

As they started to walk, Kip flew toward Sakura and grinned. He whispered softly in her ear "Are you blushing, Princess?"

Sakura gave a soft gasp as she realized that she could feel her cheeks warming up. "Only a little, I think it's maybe just a little to warm in here, that's all."

Kip gave the girl a smile. "Whatever you say Princess."

Sakura looked over at Klaus. "I must say, I never expected you to eat all that fruit. Especially after you said that you hated the smell of it."

"I have to admit, I was surprised by that myself. After all, I didn't expect durians to be served at the party," he replied.

Sakura gave the young man a reassuring smile. "I see. I guess I should have warned you about that. You see, durians are the chef's favorite fruit. That's why he was so pleased when you asked for more after you ate them all."

"Ah, I see. Oh well, you didn't know that I didn't like the smell until now," Klaus said, giving her a smile.

What Klaus didn't know was that Sakura learned this from the 24 days she had been here. She never told Klaus the truth that she wasn't the real Princess, or even his childhood friend, but then again, she wasn't really supposed to. Even Kip called her Princess all the time.

Sakura gave him a nod. "That's true. Still, I'm happy that you made the chef so happy!"

"I'm glad I could as well," Klaus added.

They arrived at the main gate and Sakura looked over at the young man standing next to her. "Will I see you at practice tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

Klaus returned the Princess' smile. "Of course, I'm really looking forward to it, as always!"

"As am I, take care, and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" Sakura chirped happily.

Klaus gave the Flower Princess a friendly hug. "You too, I'll be seeing you!" He finished the hug and began to walk off.

Sakura watched as the dark brown haired Prince headed down the path towards the nearby forest. The brown haired girl watched until he disappeared from her sight. "Come on Kip, let's go."

"Okay, Princess!"

_Thank you for reading all the way to the end! I hope everyone liked the way this turned out. Please let me know your thoughts and comments in a review. Until next time, Ja ne! _


End file.
